Somethings Never Change
by LeeGrabs
Summary: Becker know's Conner just can't keep himself out of trouble, no matter hard he tries...and it seems this just another one of those occasions. This time however, is just a bit more serious...
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Something's Never Change…**

**Authors Note- Right- some more Conner and Becker; this is set in a AU in where Conner went to stay with Becker when Jack rolled into time, and not at the ARC. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It had been a long, exhausting morning.

The Main Team Members of the Anomaly Research Centre team had been woken up at half past six, being called to the ARC to deal with a herd of escaped Iguanodons that had stumbled through an anomaly into a football stadium. They had spent the best part of five hours, trying to herd the frightened creatures back through the anomaly. Finally, after all the creature's were safely on the other side of the anomaly they had come from, the ARC team packed up and prepared to head back to the ARC headquarters; when Conner discovered something rather strange on the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell is that?" Becker said, looking at the team with a slight look of wonder on his face.<em>

"_No idea Becker" Matt replied, looking from Becker's face back down to the ground. He then looked at Abby, who shook her head._

"_Well, what does it look like?" Abby said, slightly annoyed at her co-workers idiocy, before bending down and examine the floor again, she was about to touch it, but Conner placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'll do that Abby" he said, bending down and poking whatever it was on the ground with a stick. After a few tense seconds, he looked back up at the team._

"_It's some sort of plant, maybe it came through the anomaly" Conner finished, pulling over a small plastic container._

"_Right- Conner; gather the plant up and test it back at the ARC. Abby, I'll need to help Jess clear any CCTV footage. Becker…you can do your thing" Matt finished, looking at his team, who nodded their reply._

* * *

><p>As Becker slowly pulled the black pick-up truck into the ARC's underground car park, he looked over at Conner, who was fast sleep in the passenger seat; he had passed out just after leaving the football stadium. Grinning slightly, Becker sped up the car a little, before breaking hard, causing the pick-up to jolt forward, and Conner to be thrown forward in his seat. Laughing, Becker pulled into an empty parking space as Conner rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Not cool Becker, not cool" Conner said, undoing his seat belt, glaring at the military captain; who shrugged.

"You love it Conner" Becker grinned, undoing his own seatbelt and opening the door. Deciding to ignore the statement, Conner opened the passenger door and climbed out the car.

Conner led the way in the ARC's Main Building, scanning his Ident bracelet against the panel, before trooping down the corridor towards the ARC's Main Lab area; it was only when he scanned his Ident bracelet on the lab doors, did he notice he was being followed; he turned around to find Becker standing in the corridor behind him.

"Becker, what do you want?" Conner said, rather more harshly then he had intended; he saw the slight look at hurt spread over the military captain's face.

"I thought you might like some company, but don't worry, sorry" Becker said quietly, about to turn around; but Conner placed a hand on his shoulder. Becker turned to look at Conner, who smiled slightly.

"I suppose you can stay, I can't talk though; need to process this place" Conner said, pushing the door open. It was then he noticed Becker's face light up as he held up a stack of papers showing them to Conner.

"Not a peep" Becker said, walking into the lab.

Conner followed him inside, pulling the airtight doors shut behind him. He watched as Becker settled down at the empty desk; looking through the papers in front of him. Conner then put the plastic tub on the workbench, before pulling on a pair of rubber gloves and lab glasses; he then looked over at Becker, who was smiling.

"What?" Conner said, looking at Becker, who shook his head.

"Nothing, just…thinking" Becker said, before looking down at the papers in front of him. Conner looked at the captain for a moment, before looking back at the plant on the desk.

* * *

><p><em>Becker kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the small coffee table in front of him, before taking a sip from his bottle of beer; he made a deep sigh before leaning back into the cushions and closing his eyes. <em>_It had been an exhausting day for the ARC team. They had spent it battling a G-Rex that had stumbled through an anomaly at a local airport- which nearly killed Conner and Jenny…again._

_Becker knew he had to do something about team's reckless nature; it hadn't even been three weeks since Cutter had died and they were already back in the anomaly-hunting saddle. __Becker took another sip from his beer before looking at the photo on the shelf opposite the wall; it was a photo of the team a month after Becker had joined the ARC Operation. __On one side, Abby and Sarah were smiling to the camera, grinning at a private joke shared between the two; then Jenny and Cutter; their hands resting on the table, fingers touching slightly; Lester was next, looking like he would rather be anywhere else then in the restaurant with the team; and finally on the end were Conner and Becker; Conner's arm wrapped round the latter's waist, laughing out loud._

_Becker continued to stare at the photo, smiling at the memory of that night- a month to day later; Cutter was killed._

_Then the doorbell rang._

_Becker was bought out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of the door bell, before standing up and thinking- who would be calling at this time? __He walked through the small hallway towards the front door, before pulling the handle down and opening it. __Standing at the door, was Conner Temple._

_Becker was speechless for a moment, looking the ARC's technical genius in the eye._

"_Hey Becker" Conner mumbled rather awkwardly, looking away from Becker, finding his feet rather interesting instead._

"_Conner, what are you doi- hang on, how do you know where I live" Becker asked, trying to work out when he had ever mentioned to Conner his address. Conner looked back up at Becker with an uncomfortable look on his face._

"_I looked at you personal files" Conner mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Becker to hear though._

"_You looked at my personal files?" Becker said, rather more angrily then he had intended to. Conner looked away again, it was then Becker noticed the small suitcase at Conner's feet; feeling slightly guilty, Becker leant against the open door, looking at Conner._

"_What's happened Conner, you and Abby had a fight?" Becker asked, a little more gently. Conner looked up and shook his head slightly._

"_No…nothing like that…Abby's brother is staying for a bit…I said I would find somewhere else to crash…give them some space" Conner said, looking Becker in the eye. __It was then it all clicked into place in Becker's mind. Conner turning up out of the blue, the suitcase; Conner must have read his mind._

"_Please Becker, I wouldn't ask if I had somewhere else to go…unless I go see Sarah" Conner said, looking away from Becker. Becker was about to say Conner going to see Sarah was a brilliant idea; but then Becker realised he wasn't that evil to do that do Doctor Page. _

_Shaking his head, Becker stepped away from the door, smiling slightly at Conner._

"_I must be stupid" Becker mumbled under his breath; before seeing the smile that spread across Conner's face._

"_You wont regret this Becker; honestly, and I promise it'll only be for a few days" Conner said brightly, picking up his small suitcase and stepping into Becker's flat._

"_Didn't you say that to Abby?" Becker said, shutting his front door._

* * *

><p>That was two years ago; and Conner still hadn't left Becker's flat. Deep down, Becker was glad Conner hadn't left; he did enjoy his company, even if he didn't always show it to Conner. But then Conner, Abby and Danny went missing after the mission involving Helen Cutter and the end of humanity; and they were lost somewhere in time for a year- an entire year. Becker waited two weeks until he finally realised that the rest of the team weren't coming home- at least without intervention from the ARC.<p>

It was the twenty seventh day after they had went missing when Becker and Sarah went to the flat Abby and Conner had once lived in and sorted through their belongings; Sarah sorted through Abby's, putting most of the belongings into storage except for the more personal objects. Becker however sorted through Conner's stuff; packing it all; Conner's clothes, Conner's DVD's; even the half built gadgets. He then took it all to his flat, knowing one day Conner, Abby and Danny would make it back.

"You okay Becker?" Conner said a hint of concern in his voice. Looking up, Becker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking" Becker replied.

"Well don't hurt yourself" Conner said, grinning slightly, before a frown appeared on his forehead "Wanna talk at all?" Conner asked, leaning against the workbench.

"Im good" Becker said, looking back at the papers in front of him.

"So what are you doing there?" Conner asked as he walked round the workbench towards the desk Becker was sat at.

"Just some Inventory stuff, nothing exciting" Becker said, giving Conner a small smile before looking back at the papers "Remember your making dinner tonight Conner" Becker said unexpectedly, looking at his flat mate; who glared.

"I'll order pizza" Conner said, walking back towards the microscope that the leaf was wonder, looking at the purple plant; he picked up a scalpel and cut the length of the dark, green steam. As the knife reached halfway down, a white powder erupted from the steam; in that moment, a slight breeze blew the powder into the air, causing Conner to sneeze.

"Conner, what the hell is that?" Becker said, looking at the powder that was hanging in the air.

"Im not sure" Conner said, looking worried from the plant on the desk to where Becker was sat; just as all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do think? Let me know with a reveiw!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this as a Favorite Story- here's Chapter Two for you; earlier then expected! Hope you like and please review! :) **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Abby walked through the corridors of the Anomaly Research Centre, heading straight towards the ARC's Main Hub to help Jess with the CCTV footage. As she turned round the corner, she nearly bumped straight into Lester, who was concentrating on his BlackBerry in his hands.<p>

"Im so sorry Lester" Abby said quickly, looking at her suited boss; who glared at her.

"Miss Maitland- will you be more careful. This is the third time this week you have walked into me" Lester said, straightening his suit.

"It won't happen again" Abby said, stepping away from Lester and walking towards the Main Hub. Minutes later, she was making her way across the Hub towards the ADD, where she could see Jess sat, staring at the screen; as Abby got closer, she noticed what website was on the screen.

"I do like the red ones" Abby said, leaning against the back of Jess's chair, causing the ARC's young Field Co-ordinator to jump in her seat.

"Abby, this isn't what it looks like, I was just…umm, you know…" Jess said, closing the screen and pulling up a series of graphs and charts.

"Jess- we've all done it. I've spent two hours on _New Look _before" Abby said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Jess, who gave Abby a small smile. They sat at the ADD for a moment in silence, before Abby leant over Jess and opened the website Jess had minimized moments before.

"Defiantly like the red ones" Abby said smiling.

"So do I, but I don't think I have anything that would go with them though" Jess said, quickly glancing behind her.

Abby was about to recommend a good website when the screen changed- the two women read what had appeared on the screen, just as the alarms went off.

**RED ALERT. CODE RED. EVACUATE THE PREMISIS. ALL AIR LOCKS SHUTTING DOWN IN TWO MINUTES.**

Abby and Jess looked at each other for a fraction of a second, before jumping out of their seats.

"Jess, make sure the ARC's evacuated, then shut down the system" Abby said, looking at Jess "I'll make sure the menagerie is completely secured, meet me in the car park" Abby finished, before running out of the Hub. Almost instantly, Jess went into professional mode, her hands flying across the numerous keyboards in front of her. She pulled up the CCTV, making sure all the labs and offices were empty; she then secured the doors, making sure that the airtight seals were locking themselves. Jess then began to shut down the system; transferring all the data onto one of a PDA's, before jumping up form her seat and running through the Hub; just as the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Abby made her way into the ARC's underground car park through of the fire exit, which sealed itself once she was out. Abby had made sure the creatures in the menagerie were secured and safe from what ever was going on inside the ARC. She ran towards the Main Doors; where most of the ARC staff was now assembled, being kept back from the doors by the ARC's Special Forces Soldiers. Abby pushed her way through the group, eventually reaching the front doors, where she found Matt, Jess and Lester, standing together; looking concerned.<p>

"What the hell is going on in there?" Abby said, looking at her co-workers; who didn't answer. It was then Abby realised something was wrong.

"Where is Conner? And Becker?" Abby said quietly, looking Matt straight in the eye, who looked away from her. It was Jess who answered.

"We think there still inside. Whatever has happened- it came from the Lab Conner was working in; we know Becker was in there as well" Jess said, her eyes welling up slightly.

"Has anyone spoken to them at all? Do we know what caused it" Abby said quickly, looking at Matt. There was another moment of silence before Matt answered.

"No- but Jess is trying to break through the lockdown system. Then we'll be able to get in" Matt said, looking Abby in the eye.

"Well how long till we break it?" Abby asked, looking towards the sealed doors in front of her.

"About fifteen minutes, then we can get back in" Jess said, not looking away from the PDA in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Conner, what the hell have you done" Becker said loudly above the sirens that were currently wailing, getting up from his seat and walking towards Conner; just as he heard the Lab doors seal themselves with two large clicks.<p>

"I don't know; whatever this plant is- its triggered a lockdown" Conner said, moving away from the plant towards the doors, he then attempted to open the door, but he was unsuccessful.

"Is there anyway way we get out of the lockdown?" Becker said, moving towards Conner, who shook his head.

"No, not from inside here, the only way it can be done is from outside" Conner said, looking Becker in the eye. The two men stood in silence, before both turning back to the plant; just as the lights went off, plunging the room into darkness

"Why would that plant have caused a lockdown Conner?" Becker asked, not tearing his gaze from the other man. Conner looked uncomfortable for a moment before answering.

"The scanners in the room are built to pick up any bacteria that can be harmful to the human body. In the event of this happening, the ARC will be evacuated and the air conditioning will be shut down" Conner said, looking away from Becker. The two men stood in silence, both had the same thoughts going through their minds.

"We'll be fine. Jess will get us out" Becker said, placing his hand on Conner's shoulder, who looked up at Becker before speaking

"But if the powder is harmful; and that is what caused the lockdown…were breathing it Becker…that's not good"

* * *

><p>The minutes in the underground car park ticked by for the ARC team, who were still waiting for Jess to break the lockdown from her PDA; Lester had sent most of the ARC staff home for the day; keeping only the Core Team Members and a few of the Support Staff at the ARC. Matt checked his phone, hoping for a text or something from his two teammates who were locked in the ARC. Looking around for Abby; Matt realised she wasn't standing with the rest of the ARC staff. He soon noticed her sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the car park.<p>

"Abby, they'll be okay" Matt began "There probably having a nap while all of this is going on" Matt smiled, noticing the small grin spread across Abby's face.

"I know" Abby said, looking at Matt "I just feel bad; ever since we came back from the Cretaceous, I just feel me and Conner are growing further and further apart. Im glad him and Becker are getting on well though" Abby said, just as Jess shouted Matt's name.

Abby and Matt looked up to see Jess waving them over; the two of them stood up and made their way over to Jess, who smiled.

"I've broken the lockdown" Jess said, just as the airtight doors leading into the ARC began to open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sooo; what do you think? Chapter Three will be up soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow- it has been a rather long time since i uploaded anything; so i thought today was the day to get back in the uploading saddle... this carries on after Chapter 2...hope you enjoy!**

**Once again; i do not own Primeval or any other related stuff! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Looking away from the dead computer screen in front of him, Connor glanced over at Becker; who was sat on the hard floor, his back leaning against the wall. Concerned at the military captain's rather long silence, he decided he was going to be the one to break it,

"You okay Becker?" Connor asked, getting up from his seat and walking towards Becker; before sliding down the wall to join his flat mate on the floor. As he reached the floor, Connor coughed slightly.

"Im good Connor" Becker said quietly "Im just thinking about stuff" he finished, looking over at Connor; who grinned.

"Thinking…twice in one day, that's not good Becker" Connor laughed, resting his arms on his knees. The two men sat in a comfortable silence, both staring into the darkness that was all around them.

Then, out of no where; the emergency lighting powered up; letting a blue glow spread throughout the room. The change in the light caused Connor to jump slightly; he then looked at Becker, smiling.

"Lockdowns over" Connor said, standing up and walking towards the computer on the side. He moved the mouse and the screen flashed into life; small blocky writing appeared on the screen.

_**ARC COMPUTER SYSTEMS POWERING UP…**_

Connor moved away from the computer, just as the airtight doors began to unseal themselves. As soon as the doors were unsealed, Connor was about to pull the door handle down, but he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see Becker standing behind him; the pale blue light illuminated his face; showing a strange look.

"If that powder is harmful; we can't open the doors until we know what were dealing with" Becker said. Connor realised Becker was right, and he removed his hand from the door handle. It was then they heard footsteps in the corridor outside the Lab.

* * *

><p>As Abby, Matt and Jess ran through the ARC corridors, heading straight towards the lab Conner and Becker had been trapped in for the past half an hour. The ARC's emergency lighting had switched itself on, casting a faint blue light into the corridors. The three of them (Jess; a little more gracefully) skidded around the corner, reaching the lab door; Abby was about to pull the door handle open, when Matt placed a hand on her arm.<p>

"Abby; whatever caused the lockdown is in that room, we need to be careful before we go opening the door" Matt said, before stepping in front of the door.

"Becker, Connor- everything okay in there?" Matt said loudly; speaking to the large door in front of him. They heard muffled footsteps on the other side of the door, before Connor replied.

"Were fine- everything's good" Connor replied.

"Do we know what caused the lockdown?" Matt shouted back.

"Yeah, the scanners picked up something from the plant we found at the anomaly site. It's nothing harmful though" Connor responded.

"So it's safe to open the door then?" Matt said, looking at Abby and Jess; who gave him a grim look.

"Yeah, it should be" Becker shouted; sounding rather annoyed.

"Even so- I want standard chemical clear up procedures. Get yourselves to the showers- put your clothes in airtight bags; then send them to be incinerated. Then we'll do standard medicals on the both of you" Matt said; keeping his hand on the door handle.

"Is that really necessary Anderson?" Becker answered.

"Yes it is Becker- if you don't agree to all of this; I wont open the door" Matt said; and Becker could hear the smugness in his voice. There was a moment of silence from the other side of the door- then Matt heard two muffled 'yes's'. Matt opened the door just as the ARC's main lighting came back on- meaning that the ARC was now back in a fully-operational status. Connor and Becker were standing by the door, looking like they had been given the most amazing Christmas present.

"Finally" Connor said, walking out of the lab "Jess- thanks" Conner said, giving her a small mock salute.

"Right- you two, get to the showers" Matt said, looking at Connor and Becker, who were standing next to each "Then we'll have a briefing with Lester once your medicals are done" Matt finished, letting his team mates walk towards the ARC showers.

* * *

><p>Connor and Becker trooped away from the ARC Medical Bay after spending the past hour both being poked and prodded by the ARC Doctors. They wouldn't have the results of the tests until tomorrow morning; so the doctors had said once their briefing with Lester was finished; they were to head home and have plenty of rest. As they made there way into Main Ops Centre, they saw Lester, Matt, and Abby and Jess all sitting in Lester's office; Jess saw them coming through the large glass window and mentioned them to come in.<p>

"Brace yourself" Becker said under his breath, although it was loud enough for Connor to hear, who grinned. The two men reached the door and Matt opened it from the other side, before standing aside and letting them in.

"Ah, so the cause of today's lockdown has finally decided to join us" Lester stated, standing up from his chair behind the desk and walking around it towards Conner and Becker; who both glanced away from their bosses glare. The office fell into an awkward silence- one that no one dared to break; eventually though- Lester did.

"So…which one of you is going to explain why the ARC had to be evacuated earlier…hmm…or have we all somehow learned to communicate without sound?" Lester said, his voice rising.

"It was my fault Lester" Conner said bravely, looking at his boss "I was examining a plant found at the anomaly site when a white powder escaped from the stem; before I could do anything- the ARC went into lockdown" Conner said, noticed the strange look that passed between Abby and Matt when he said this. Lester was silent for a moment, before turning to Becker, who shifted his weight slightly.

"Captain Becker…your domain is the armory…is it not?" Lester said, keeping eye contact with Becker.

"Yes sir" Becker answered.

"So then…why were you in Conner's lab when you should have been doing something…military…in the armory?" Lester said, glancing at Conner; but before Becker could answer, Matt interrupted.

"Conner, are you feeling okay?" Matt asked "You look rather pale" he said, taking a step towards Conner; who nodded.

"Im fine Matt, just tired" Conner replied, looking at his team leader. Matt then turned to Lester.

"Look, Lester. It's been a long day, there's no point interrogating them. The lockdown was an accident; we'll review it tomorrow, I think everyone needs to go home and get some sleep" Matt said, looking around at his exhausted team. Lester glared at Matt before walking back round to his desk.

"Fine- off you go…dismissed" Lester said, looking at the team as they nodded, before filing out of the office one by one. The members of the team walked towards the ADD silently, before placing their Black Box unit in their docking stations.

"Right" Matt began "Go home- get some sleep; and get in for twelve tomorrow unless we have a callout" he said, looking from Abby to Jess to Conner and finally Becker; who nodded.

"Off you go guys" Matt said, getting mumbled 'thank you's' and 'see you tomorrows' from the others.

"Conner, Becker; a quick word please" Matt said. Becker and Conner, who were saying goodbye to the girls; both stopped mid step and turned to their team leader, who grinned slightly.

"Don't look so worried; I just wanted to check what the medics said" Matt said to them.

"Nothing really- they won't have the results ready till tomorrow" Becker began "The just said if we start feeling ill, to come here straight away" Becker finished, before looking at Conner; who looked sleepy. Satisfied with their answer, Matt nodded.

"Okay- well get home and sleep; and I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said, before walking away from them.

"Night Matt" Conner and Becker both said in unison- before heading towards the ARC's underground car park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Becker put his key into the front door, before turning it in the lock; hearing the lock click; Becker pushed the door open and let the afternoon light flood the corridor

"Im so knackered Becker" Connor moaned as he walked past Becker into the flat; kicking off his shoes whilst he walked through the hallway.

"We'll order some pizza; that'll wake you up" Becker grinned, shutting the front door behind him. He then took of his own shoes put then neatly by the door, before doing the same to Connors

"Sounds like a plan" Connor said as he walked into the front room, slumping down onto the sofa and sighing "Becker, can we watch _Transformers_ tonight?" he shouted through to the kitchen, where Becker was looking for a take-away menu.

"Whatever you like Connor, I don't mind" Becker said, rooting through the drawer for a menu; it was then he heard Connor coughing loudly. '_The idiots probably chocked on something_**' **Becker thought to himself, grinning slightly, he moved towards the sink to get Connor a glass of water; just as the coughing stopped.

"You okay in there Connor?" Becker called out.

"Im fine mate; have you ordered the pizza yet; im starving" Connor replied. Becker shook his head just as he found the menu.

"Ordering now" Becker said, picking up his mobile from the counter.

* * *

><p>"That defiantly hit the spot" Connor said, yawning and stretching out his arms behind as he lifted his legs to rest on the coffee table in front of him, he then glanced over at Becker; who was just finishing his last slice.<p>

"It certainly did" Becker said, letting out a long yawn before leaning forward, he then stood up and picked up Connor's empty plate, before walking out into kitchen. As he reached the sink, he placed the two plates in the washing-up bowl- '_that can wait till the morning' _Becker thought to himself as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of beer. He could hear Connor moving about in the front room; Becker assumed he was setting up the TV for _Transformers_. He opened the two bottles of beer and walked into the front room to find the curtains closed and Connor sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV screen in front of him.

"Are you ready for _Transformers_ then Becker?" Connor asked, turning around when he heard Becker walk into the front room.

"Yes I am; and one beer for you as well" Becker said, passing one of the open beer bottles to Connor; before flopping down on the sofa next to the technical genius.

"You sure you wanna watch this Becker? I don't mind watching something you wanna" Connor said quietly, looking at the military captain.

"Yeah, im sure" Becker said, before looking closely at Connor "Hang on- you never let me have a say on what we watch…what have you broken?" Becker said suspiciously, looking around the living room for any sign of damage.

"I haven't broken anything" Connor said, with a slightly annoyed look on his face "I just thought you might like to watch something" he finished, turning away from Becker and back to the TV; watching as the _Transformers_ Title Menu appeared on the screen. Becker, who was slightly surprised by Connors reaction, looked at the other man.

"Thank you Connor; but im good. Im actually looking forward to the movie" Becker said, trying to sound genuine.

"Well good" Conner said, before turning to look at Becker with a small grin on his face "Lets play the movie then" Connor said, picking up the remote and pressing the play button.

* * *

><p>"That was actually pretty awesome Connor; I cannot wait to see <em>Revenge of the Fallen<em>" Becker said excitedly as the closing credits appeared on the screen, he then looked over at Connor waiting for his reply; when instead he found his flat mate fast asleep- his mouth hanging open slightly. Becker grinned slightly and sighed; trying to think when Connor had fallen asleep, the last time Becker had felt movement next to him was when _Megatron_ had awoken inside the Sector 7 base.

Becker watched Connor as he slept for a few moments, before an idea planted itself in his mind Feeling for his BlackBerry in his pocket; he carefully pulled it out, Becker then set it onto camera mode, before smiling to himself; he then pushed the button and a picture of Connor fast asleep was saved on his phone.

Picking up his beer bottle from the floor, he drained the last of the liquid before looking back at Connor. Knowing he was going to have to wake him up sooner or later, Becker gave himself a moment to prepare himself for what he knew was coming, leaning towards Connor, Becker placed a hand softly on his shoulder and gave him a small shake.

"Connor…mate…you need to wake up" Becker said quietly, watching as Connor smacked his lips together.

"Mate…come on; time to go to bed" Becker said, giving Connor another shake, this one a little stronger then the last. This time Connor answered.

"I don't…wanna move…" Connor mumbled, one eyelid flickering open. Becker smiled, satisfied that Connor was awake.

"I know mate, but you need to go to bed; or your gonna be sore in the morning" Becker said, moving away from Connor and standing up; he then switched the front room light on- causing a dim orange light to fill the room.

"Fine…fine…im waking up" Conner said, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room, blinking several times.

Becker collected the empty beer bottles from the bottom of the sofa before placing them on the table; he then looked over at Connor.

"Right, are we gonna go bed yet?" Becker asked, watching as Connor stretched his arms out.

"Yeah…I suppose so" Conner mumbled, before coughing slightly; the coughs got louder and worse. Becker watched as Connor covered his mouth; but the coughs continued, in the end, Becker stepped forward and smacked Connor on the back a few times.

"Are you okay mate; do you want some water?" Becker asked with concern in his voice; just as Connors coughs subsided.

"Im good…just got a…bit of a dry throat" Connor said, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. Becker sighed and held his hand out for Connor to take, Connor grinned before taking Becker's hand.

"Right- don't worry about an alarm; I'll come in wake you up about 10ish" Becker said, moving through the front room with Connor close behind him, he heard Connor mumble a reply. Becker let his flat mate pass him before switching off the front room lights. Connor was about to walk down the corridor leading to his bedroom when he turned around to face Becker.

"Goodnight mate" Connor said simply, looking Becker in the eye; Becker gave Connor a small nod before replying.

"Goodnight Connor" Becker said, watching as Connor turned and disappeared into his bedroom. Becker smiled slightly before walking through the corridor, opening his own bedroom door and disappearing inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Becker; probably a stupid question, but where the hell did you find that tank?" Connor asked, a confused look written all over his face._

"_It's a present from Lester…he has finally got me a tank; and as you can see- it's in black" Becker said smugly, giving his large Challenger Tank an affectionate pat on the side._

"_Really? How the hell did you manage that?" Connor said, looking from Becker to the large black tank that was currently sat in the ARC's underground car park_

"_Dunno actually, I just found the keys on my desk and a post-it saying 'It's yours- in the car park'. So I came down and found this" Becker said excitedly, grinning at Connor, who smiled._

"_Why hasn't he given me a present or something" Connor mumbled grumpily looking at Becker._

"_I dunno Connor; maybe he likes me more then you" Becker laughed, turning away from Connor and climbing up onto the turret of the Challenger._

"_He can't like you more; he's known me longer" Connor said, pouting at the military captain, who laughed._

"_Stop sulking and get up here Connor" Becker said, holding out his hand for Connor to take; Connor stepped forward and took Becker's hand in his, letting Becker pull him up onto the tanks body._

"_So what do we do now?" Connor said, looking around the ARC's fairly empty car park, before turning back to Becker._

"_Shall we take it for a spin" Becker said excitedly; he reminded Connor of a kid in a sweet shop._

"_A spin…?" Connor said "This isn't some Ferrari…or BMW…it's a tank. It's a killing machine used in wars" Connor laughed, watching as Becker pulled open the hatch._

"_Get in Connor" Becker said, before climbing into the cabin of the tank. Connor laughed before following Becker into the seating compartment of the Challenger-_

* * *

><p>Becker's eyelids slowly fluttered open as the bright, morning sunlight flooded into his bedroom- giving himself a moment to adjust to the light in the room; he then thought about the dream that just ended. '<em>Why do I want a tank so badly<em>?' Becker thought to himself, smiling slightly. He then rolled over and glanced over at the clock on the bedside cabinet; the neon numbers told Becker it was 8:15am. Sighing and rolling onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling- contemplating going for a run before he attempted to get Connor up for work.

As Becker lay in bed, he relished the silence and began contemplating what the day may bring, before this was interrupted by some rather loud coughing coming from outside the room. Sitting up in bed, Becker threw back the covers and climbed out of his low bed; he then fished for a pair of tracksuit bottoms, pulling them on; he then went to investigate the source of the coughing.

Becker stood up and walked through his somewhat tidy bedroom, he then opened the door and stepped into the corridor; he could hear the coughing clearly now, it was coming from inside Connor's room. Becker hurried down the corridor and knocked on his flat mate's door, there was no answer so Becker pushed the door handle down and walked inside. He found Connor asleep in bed, the covers wrapped round him tightly. The coughs were worse now, and he looked rather uncomfortable; Becker was about to go over and wake Connor up when the coughs subsided. Becker could only smile when he saw Connor smack his lips slightly and clutch the covers around him.

Satisfied Connor was okay; Becker slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. As quietly as he could, Becker walked into his own room to find a t-shirt and his running trainers. Finding them and throwing them on; he grabbed his iPod of the shelf and left his room; he then padded down the corridor towards the front door. Opening it and letting the crisp, morning breeze hit him; he jogged down the steps and began his run.

* * *

><p>Wiping the sweat away from his forehead, Becker slowly walked up the stone steps that led to his front door. Slotting his key into the lock, he turned it and pushed the front door open and stepped inside. The flat was dark and silent; and Becker assumed that Connor was still in bed; glancing down at his watch on his wrist, Becker thought that 9:00 was late enough for Connor to have a lie in so he decided he would wake him up before he went to grab a shower.<p>

Walking through the corridor towards Connor's room, he hesitated for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

It was then Becker began to feel concerned.

Connor was lying on his back, the covers thrown back to reveal his bare chest; and he was covered in sweat. His body was rigid and he looked like he was in pain.

"Connor; are you okay?" Becker said loudly, moving further into the room. When there was no reply from Connor, Becker started to feel anxious. He reached the bed and knelt down, resting his hand on Connors shoulder.

"Connor…Connor. Wake up now" Becker said forcefully, panic was really starting to set in "Mate; wake up now" Becker shouted, shaking Connor's shoulders harder. When Connor didn't react, Becker knew something was seriously wrong, he pulled out his Blackberry from his pocket and dialed the first number that came to mind.

He held his phone up to his ear with a shaking hand, hoping and praying that the other end would pick up. He then placed the back of his hand to Connor's forehead; he was boiling hot. Becker then heard the call connect and an Irish voice answer.

"_Matt_ _Anderson_"

"Matt" Becker said desperately, keeping his eyes on Connor; who was pale and seemed to be in more pain.

"_Yes Becker, what can I do for you_?" Matt replied, he sounded wide awake and alert.

"Its Connor, something's wrong" Becker said, looking at his flat mate "He's covered in sweat and looks sick. He's not waking up either" Becker said into the phone.

"_Okay Becker, calm down and stop panicking" Matt said "And tell me exactly what wrongs_" Matt said, concern thick in his voice. Becker took a deep breath to steady his breathing before continuing.

"Connor's sick Matt…i went out for a jog and when I got back, I found Connor in bed, he's sweating and not responding to anything. He seems to be in pain and he's burning up; I think he has a fever of some kind"

"_Okay Becker- I need you get Connor to the ARC. I'll have a medic team ready when you arrive. I'll be with them. Yes Becker_" Matt ordered, and Becker could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah…okay" Becker said, disconnecting the call and shoving his phone into his pocket. He then ran out of the room and grabbed his car keys from the small counter in the hall. Opening the front door, he pointed the keys at his _Volkswagen Golf GTI_ and pressed the unlock button; seeing the _Golf's_ light flash, Becker then ran back into Connor's room, before bending down and throwing back the covers; relived to find Connor wearing a pair of black PJ bottoms. He then scooped his flat mate up in his arms and hurried out of the room; determined to get him to the ARC before his condition worsened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Three chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed that and please me a reveiw and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it has been a while since I updated this story, just had complete writers block so i hope this update is worth it :)**

**Enjoy and i promise to update soon :)**

**D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Abby and Jess ran into the Main Entrance leading into the Anomaly Research Centre, scanning their Ident bracelets as they went. The two of them were panicking. Half an hour ago, Matt had called Abby, telling her Connor was very sick and her and Jess needed to get to the ARC as soon as possible. They ran through the dimly lit corridors, neither of them saying a word; both determined to get the ARC's Medical Bay as quickly as possible. The two women hurtled around another corner; nearly knocking over two of the ARC's Security Team who were assigned to Becker and the ARC. Eventually they reached the Medical Bay, but as they slowed down; they realised their path blocked by Matt and Lester.

"What the hell is going on Matt?" Abby said quickly, breathing in and out deeply, before looking over his shoulder towards the Medical Bay's windows- Abby noticed the blinds had been pulled down making it impossible for her to see in; she had seen this two times previously.

The first time was when Becker had been attacked by the Therocephalian while dealing with the anomaly at the school; the memory of which felt like an eternity ago. The other was when Connor had been wounded during the Burrowing Creature Incident. In slow motion, she turned from the closed blinds to the forbidding look on Matts face…_something was wrong…_

"I think you need to come through into my office" Matt said grimly, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder and slowly leading her into his office; which was located just to the side of the Medical Bay. Jess and Lester gradually followed Matt and Abby inside; Lester closing the door once they were all in.

"Matt- what's happ…what's happened to Connor?" Abby said, feeling the fear spread through her entire body.

"I think you need to sit down Abby…Jess, you too" Matt said gently, looking the two women in the eye. They both obeyed, wondering what the hell was going on. Lester stood by the door, his arms cross in front of him.

"Abby, I don't know how to put this…but Connor's sick…really sick" Matt said, glancing at Lester, who nodded.

"What…what do you mean?" Abby said, her voice barely a whisper "How sick is he?" Abby whispered quietly, Matt didn't answer, he just looked away. Abby then took a deep breath "How sick Matt?" she said, much louder this time.

"We don't know exactly…all we know is that he has some kind fever. Becker found him this morning and bought him straight to the ARC…the medics have been working on him ever since" Matt said, walking round his desk and sitting in his chair, looking at Abby.

"There's something your not telling me Matt…tell me everything" Abby said, just as tears formed in her eyes. The office was silent for a moment, before Matt began speaking.

"The plant we found at the anomaly site yesterday contained a deadly enzyme. Now we know the enzyme is what caused the lockdown, and we also Connor breathed in an unhealthy amount of the powder which contained the enzyme; it seems his body has gone into shock and his organs aren't working as they should be" Matt paused for a moment, before continuing.

"The medics are doing everything they can, but the chances aren't good Abby; it may be wise to prepare yourself for the worse" Matt finished, his emotions finally overcoming him. Abby just sat and started at the ARC's Team Leader, tears falling down her cheeks; she then felt a hand cover hers and squeeze it, she looked over and saw Jess looking at her, tears dripping down her own face.

"There must be something you can do…please…he cant die…not now…not after everything he's been through" Abby cried, more to herself then anyone in the room.

"Hang on…what about Becker?" Jess said quietly "He was in the room with Connor…is he okay?" Jess said quickly, turning from Matt to Lester.

"Becker's…-" but before Matt could continue, Lester interrupted him.

"Traces of the virus were found in Captain Becker's blood. He is okay for the moment; but we don't know what will happen next. He is the bio-containment area with Connor, and he will stay there until we are satisfied he is okay and not a harm to anyone" Lester said, looking Jess in the eye. The room went silent again, this time- it was Abby who broke it.

"Can I see Connor…please" Abby said, looking Matt in the eye. Matt sighed before standing up.

"Im sorry, but until we know what were dealing with; the Medical Bay is off limits. Only the doctors in bio-hazard suits are going to enter that room" Matt finished, standing up.

"Jess- will you take Abby up to the Hub please?" Matt asked, but Abby glared at him.

"Im staying down here Matt; I need to be close to him" Abby said, but as Matt opened his mouth; another voice filled the room.

"Abby- I promise that if Connors condition changes; you will be the first to know, but right now; I need you in the Hub. The anomalies aren't going to take a day off and I need you and Matt to cope without Connor and Becker" Lester said, lightly placing a hand on Abby's shoulder. Abby nodded, and without another word; Jess led Abby from the room. Lester was about to follow the two women when Matt stopped him.

"Hang on Lester…why did you tell them that Becker was sick?" Matt said, looking Lester in the eye.

"Because if they knew Becker was in the room with Connor, they'd want to be as well Matt. And the doctors aren't sure if Becker's okay yet" Lester said, crossing his arms. Matt studied his boss for a moment, before stepping forward.

"You really do care about us- don't you Lester?" Matt said, grinning slightly at the look that spread over Lester's face. Lester looked shocked for a moment, before moving towards the door.

"Don't be so ridiculous. Of course I don't care; say something like that again and I'll sack you for slander" Lester said, leaving the office and shutting the door. Matt smiled before sighing and sitting behind his desk, he then pulled the computer screen over to him and began typing at the keyboard…

* * *

><p><strong>More coming up in a moment- like right now, check out the next chapter :)<strong>

**D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Double whammy for you guys today, enjoy :D**

**D**

* * *

><p>The secure bio-hazard room at the ARC was full of the sound of various machines beeping; each had a different tone and a different rhythm and as Becker sat next to the bed, looking at the ghostly white face of his friend, the room felt deadly silent- like all the life had been sucked out the small room- and Becker knew it would take a miracle to get out of this. He looked into Connors pale face and knew whatever was wrong with him must have been really serious, but the most frustrating thing was he had no idea what, and that was the most tormenting thing Becker felt.<p>

When he had arrived at the ARC with Connor, the medical team had been waiting in the underground car park with Matt- they rushed towards the car and quickly got Connor out before laying him on a stretcher, they then took him straight to the ARC's Medical Bay- where they set Connor up on a drip and all sorts of different medication all going into his system threw the various needles currently sticking out of his arms. Then they began work on Becker, they laid him on the bed next to Connor and began taking blood samples and testing his temperature. Then they connected him onto a drip to make sure Becker was hydrated. All the while they worked on saving Connor's life, the medical team surrounded Connor for about twenty minutes, running every test they could think off until they could do no more. Then they left, a nurse sitting outside the room monitoring Connor on the computer outside.

Becker glanced at the heart monitor on the other side of the bed, _51…that's really not good_ Becker told himself, he wasn't a doctor but he knew that was slow for someone's heart to be beating.

"Connor, come on mate…don't get sick on me now…I lost you once when you took your trip to the Cretaceous…I can't lose you again…" Becker said quietly, looking into Connors face, he could see the thin layer of sweat covering his face. The one thing Becker couldn't get out of his head was the fact that he looked so sick, so helpless.

There was a quiet tap on the glass behind and Becker hastily wiped his eyes as he turned around to see two people talking behind him- he recognized one as Doctor Blaine Evans- he was one the three doctors' stationed at the Anomaly Research Centre and was the main doctor in charge of patching up the team after callouts, the other was a woman who Becker didn't recognize. Becker watched as they spoke quietly, their hushed conversation being kept very private, but from Becker could see through the blinds hanging in front of the window, the two of them seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. He then saw the woman doctor quickly walk away, and then Dr Evans turned and looked in the direction of the Becker- he gave him a small smile before walking away. Becker then turned to face Connor and sighed. He knew the doctors were doing everything they could to establish what was wrong with Connor.

Becker then closed his eyes and let out a large yawn, feeling exhausted after the events of this morning. When he opened them, he heard a small mumble come from where Connors was laying. Becker leant forward and grabbed hold of Connors hand.

"Connor…Connor- wake up mate please" Becker said quickly, looking at Connor and squeezing his hand.

"Becker- your hurting my hand mate" Connor said, somewhat groggily as his eyelids fluttered open. Becker looked shocked for a moment before looking down and letting go off Connors hand and giving his best friend a smile.

"You scared me for a moment there mate" Becker said quietly, feeling his eyes water as he looked at Connor.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to" Connor said quietly, feeling like he had swallowed knives during his sleep.

"Don't do that to me Connor, I can't lose you- not again" Becker said, wiping his eyes as he looked into Connors. Connor looked sad for a moment before giving the military captain a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere Becker" Connor said, taking hold of Becker's hand that was resting on the bed "I couldn't have some water could I mate" Connor asked, looking at the glass jug of clear liquid at the end of the table. Becker turned and gave Connor a small nod, the latter releasing Becker's hand and watching as he poured him a cup of water. Connor sat up and let Becker place the white plastic cup to his lips, the feeling of the cold water slowly falling down his throat felt so good to Connor- but he tasted something else in his mouth- something familiar.

Becker slowly took the cup away from Connors lips and it was then he noticed it, the rim of the cup that had been pressed to Connors lips was red, red with blood. It then happened in slow motion, Connor started coughing again and violent shudders overcame his body. Becker watched as Connor covered his mouth with the back of his hand and saw flecks of blood appear.

"Connor…" Becker said, standing up just as he saw Connor look him in the eye, and Becker saw the fear in his best friend's eyes before they closed and his head lolled back- then his body started shaking. Becker stood up and pressed the red alarm button that was above the bed- and a small alarm began to fill the room. In no time at all, Dr Evans and two other nurse rushed into the room, just as Connor stopped breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow- cliffhanger, tell me what you think and if you want me to continue :)<strong>

**D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, massive thank you to everyone who has either reviewed or added this story to their favorites- means a lot!**

**One thing I just wanted to clear up was the timeline of this story- so here goes…**

**This story is set in an AU where all the events of the previous series (1-5) happened. Abby asked Connor to leave the flat as her brother Jack was staying (Series 3), but instead of sleeping at the ARC building and then moving in with Lester, Connor went straight to Becker's and has stayed there ever since. Connor and Abby never got together during their year in the Cretaceous, and Connor has no feelings for her, although Abby has some for Connor. The events of series 5 still happened with Philip and New Daw, although slightly differently. And Emily never returned through the anomaly in 5.3.**

**Hope this makes a bit more sense now, and enjoy, by the way- I don't own Primeval or any other related media.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

As Matt Anderson walked through the dimly lit corridors of the Anomaly Research Centre, he was still trying to understand how Connor had become so sick- he felt like he was responsible for this, he should never have asked Connor to study the plant which they knew nothing about, it should have been Matt doing it…

"_Cut it out Matt- you're starting to sound like Becker_…" he thought to himself as he made his way towards the ARC's Medical Bay to check how his two mates were doing. As he neared the medical facility, he could hear the faint sound of alarms and raised voices. Sensing something was wrong, he jogged the last few meters and through the door- before finding himself in a scene of chaos.

The first thing he saw was Becker, standing completely still looking at the bed in front of him, then Matt realised this was not good. Dr Evans was stood on the far side of the bed, hands together and pressing down hard on Connors chest in a fast rhythm whilst the other nurses held a face mask over Connors mouth, squeezing it every few seconds- all the while the piercing sounds of the heart monitor showed Connor had no vital signs- he had stopped breathing.

"Connor…please don't die" Matt heard Becker say, and as he looked into the captains face- the one man Matt knew who never showed his emotions, who never let people close- he saw just how defeated he looked.

Matt then heard Dr Evan's voice clearly through all the noise.

"Anderson, please get him out of here" Dr Evans said, not even looking up from Connor- who still wasn't breathing. Matt nodded and firmly gripped Becker's shoulder.

"Mate, come on, you can't stay here" Matt said to Becker, who looked at him blankly.

"I can't leave him Matt, not again. I did it once and I lost him, I can't…" Becker said, his voice breaking at this point. Matt forced Becker to take a step back, and then it seemed Becker allowed himself to lead out of the room and into the corridor. Matt shut the door behind him before looking into Becker's eyes- tears were forming and Matt had never seen the man look so crushed before. Wordlessly, Matt opened his arms and wrapped them around Becker, and then he then felt the captain break. Becker buried his head into Matts shoulder and before he knew he was crying, crying harder than he had in years, the sobs escaped him and before he knew he was shaking as the tears kept flowing.

Matt did nothing but hold onto Becker tightly- he had never seen Becker like this, and Matt saw that Connor being so sick had affected Becker the most. After all, Matt knew Connor was Becker's best friend; they lived together, worked together- the two of them did everything together. Since Matt had known the two of them they had been inseparable, and he knew Becker would take it the hardest out of any the ARC team if anything were to happen to Connor.

"I can't lose him Matt, I can't" Matt heard Becker repeat into his shoulder "First Cutter, then Jenny…and Sarah…and Danny, but not Connor, please not Connor" Becker said between taking breaths as his sobs died down- but eventually Becker stopped shaking and Matt released the military captain, whose eyes were red and puffy- he looked like crap. Matt was about to say something just as Connor's room door opened, and out stepped a very grim looking Dr Blaine Evan's.

* * *

><p>James Lester sat in his office that over looked the Main Hub of the ARC- this was the focal point of the Anomaly Research Centre and Lester saw everything that happened in this room. Happiness, heartache, frustration- every emotion he had witness within these four walls, but today he wasn't looking through the large, glass window as his employees went about their business. Today he was sat at his desk with a glass of expensive whisky in front of him, staring into space- his mind on the young man currently on deaths door in the ARC's Medical Bay.<p>

Lester refused to admit to anyone and would deny it till the day he died- but he really did care about Connor, in a fatherly way. Over the years the two of them had been working together in the ARC Operation- and Lester had grown a lot of respect for the former student now turned dinosaur hunter and deep down, would never forgive himself if anything happened to the young man.

Over the years, Lester had seen many faces come and go; Captain Ryan was the first face to go. Then Stephan Hart and Professor Nick both died at the hands of Helen Cutter. Jenny Lewis retired from the ARC two months after the death Cutter, it was this loss that affected Lester the most- he had a lot of respect for Miss Lewis- but was happy she had got out whilst she could. Finally the ARC lost Sarah Page in the most horrific way imaginable, leaving a gaping hole in the team that still hadn't really been filled.

But the two that had always remained were Abby and Connor- they were like the heart of the ARC, and if it wasn't for them, deep down Lester knew he wouldn't have stayed in the top seat for this long. That was why Lester found it so hard to accept the fact that Abby, Connor and even Danny Quinn had died after their year-long disappearance in the past. The day Connor and Abby returned, Lester felt like he had something to keep fighting for at the ARC, something to-

The shrill beeping of the phone on Lester's desk snapped Lester out of his thoughts and he looked at the Caller I.D- Medical Bay…

Lester felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he leaned forward to pick up the phone, knowing the only reason they would be calling was if something had happened…

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think- just hit the review button and let me know…reviews make me write :) D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here is Chapter Nine- I hope it's worth it. Thank you to all the people who left a review means a lot you took the time to do that.**

**For now- enjoy :) **

**Chapter Nine**

As Lester paced through the corridors of the Anomaly Research Centre, every step he took he could feel his feet growing heavier and heavier in his expensive Italian shoes.

He eventually reached the Medical Bay and found Matt, Becker and Dr Evans sitting on the row of seats below the window looking into the room, they had been waiting for him.

"What is wrong Dr Evans? What's happened to Connor?" Lester asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Mr. Lester, you may want to sit down" Dr Evans said grimly, looking Lester in the eye. Lester numbly found himself sitting in the seat next to the young doctor. He glanced over at Matt, whose face was as expressionless as it had always been.

"What's happened to Conner?" Lester said sternly, expecting an answer this time.

"Connors condition is critical, but at the moment he is stable. He stopped breathing for a short period of time. We have no idea why his heart stopped or what is wrong with him- but I can promise you we are doing everything we can to get him better. At the moment he is sedated and we will continue to monitor him. But for now, we can only wait" Dr Evans finished, looking at the head of the ARC; he then turned to face Becker.

"Captain Becker- we've had your test results back and I am sorry to say you also have traces of the infection in your blood. It is not as bad as Connors but we will need to get you into bed and connected to a drip" Dr Evans said, seeing the look on Becker's face.

"We will do everything we can to get you and Connor better- but I need you to trust me" Dr Evans said, standing up and moving back into the ARC's Medical Bay.

Matt turned to face Becker, who seemed distracted and distant.

"Becker- it'll be okay. You'll both be fine and I'm sure you'll be back to doing my head in pretty soon" Matt said, forcing a grin onto his face- trying not to think about the alternative.

"I am relieving you of your duty Captain Becker- you need to get better so for now I will get Jake Hemple back from the SAS for a short time" Lester said, giving Becker a small nod before leaving the corridor and heading back to his office to make the call he needed to.

It was then Dr Evans poked his head out of the door.

"Were ready for you now Captain Becker" he said, before disappearing back into the room.

Becker and Matt sat in silence for a few moments just looking into the space in front of them. Then Matt wordlessly placed his hand on the captain's shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze, and without a word he stood up and walked toward the ARC's Operation's Hub and left Becker sitting on his chair.

xxxxx

As Becker closed the blue curtains around his bed- his body was aching. Becker blamed the uncomfortable plastic chairs and the fact he hadn't stretched after his jog- he thought back to the events of this morning and shivered slightly- feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked at the watch on his wrist and checked the time; _16:36…why did today have to happen…_thatwas the thought going through Becker's mind.

He heard the voice of Dr Evans talking to someone and remembered why he was standing where he was in the first place.

Becker slowly began the process of changing, he slowly pulled his t-shirt off his body, and it was then he remembered he hadn't changed since he went out for his run in the morning. Dropping it to the floor, he then lifted up the black t-shirt that was on the bed and slowly pulled it over his head. He then he pulled down the tracksuit bottoms he was wearing and quickly pulled on the fresh pair that were on the bed. He then slowly pulled the curtains open and the sight he got made his heart broke in two.

Lying in the bed next to him was Connor. To anyone looking into the room he would have looked asleep, but Becker knew he was heavily sedated with drugs so his body had a chance to repair itself. Becker stood for a while, listening to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor as the continuous beeping filled the quiet room.

_It should be me laying there…not him…_Becker thought to himself- it was his job to protect this team and once again he had failed. _Why do I always fail…_

_xxxxx_

Dr Blaine Evans had seen his fair share of action during his year as the ARC's chief Medical Examiner. When he was told he was being transferred from his fifth tour of duty in Afghanistan to a covert government operation only known as the ARC, he was a little surprised. Only being 32 years of age, Blaine Evans was young for a military doctor- and yet he was known for saving the lives of critically wounded soldiers in the field. That was why he was handpicked for the ARC, although he hadn't expected what his new job would entail; all his briefing had said was to expect the unexpected. Looking back, Blaine realised that was code for dinosaurs and monsters and long dead creatures…and anomalies- portals to the past, the present and the future.

His main responsibilities at the ARC were to patch up members of ARC staff who were injured in the line of duty- which Blaine realised, was most of the time.

Blaine had had every member of the ARC's core team in this room. Matt, Becker, Lester, Jess, Abby and Connor had all traipsed through the doors and one point. He had seen minor injuries like cuts and bruises or concussion's- or both together. He had also seen life threating injuries- the worst had been Captain Becker's leg injury. It had been a major wound to a vital artery and that was before Blaine took the poison into account.

During his time as the ARC's Doctor, Blaine had come to have a lot of respect for Captain Becker- fiercely loyal for his team mates and incredibly selfless in every decision he made, Blaine knew the stories of Becker attempt's to save his three team mates who were lost somewhere in time as well as the death of Sarah Page and Blaine wondered how the man carried on- Blaine respected him. And this was why Blaine found it so hard to see Becker looking so fragile whilst his best friend was lying next to him.

Blaine looked down at the desk in front of him and stared at the needle and wires before carefully picking them up and walking over to where Becker was stood- hoping there was something he could do.

So- what do you think guys? Let me know by leaving a review- where do you want this to go? D


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, once again thank you to all the people who have reviewed and added this into their favorites. I would really like to hear some feedback from you guys so please leave a reveiw, for now enjoy.**

**I do not own Primeval or any other related media**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Becker was bought out of his thoughts by the sound of quiet footsteps of someone walking behind him, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Connors prone body- he turned his head to see Dr Evans walking towards him, Becker noticed the needle, plastic and fluid bag in hands.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Evans asked, reaching the bed as the military captain sat down on the covers and lifted his legs onto the bed.

"Sore, and tired, but apart from that, good I guess" Becker mumbled, laying back into the pillows and watching as Dr Evans pulled on a pair of plastic gloves.

"That's good, what about any nausea? Chest pains?" Dr Evans asked slowly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and prepared the needle. Becker shook his head slowly, watching Dr Evans set to work with the needle in his hand- and Becker couldn't stop the shivers that escaped his body. Dr Evans seemed to have noticed this.

"This won't hurt at all- it'll feel like a small pinch" Dr Evans said, gesturing for Becker to hold out his right arm, which he did. Becker then watched as Dr Evans slowly bought the needle forward and pressed it into his skin. Becker winced slightly feeling as the needle went straight into the vein it was aiming for. After a few moments Dr Evans was done and Becker was connected up to the drip, feeling as the cold liquid entered his body.

"Okay, we'll keep you on this drip until we are satisfied your bodies not going to react the way Connors did" Dr Evans began "Were also going to keep you nil-by-mouth for 24 hours, just in case your condition changes and we have to intervene. That's why you've got the drip, to keep you hydrated" Dr Evans finished, looking Becker in the eye. The two men sat in silence- and in all the time Dr Evans had known Becker, he had never seen him so preoccupied.

"Is Connor going to be okay" Becker said unexpectedly, breaking the silence. He looked from the drip in his arm to look Dr Evans in the eye.

"Honestly, I don't know" Dr Evans said "But I will do everything I can to make sure the both of you make a full recovery. After all- it doesn't look great on my record if anything were to happen to you" he said, grinning at Becker- who smiled.

"Thank you Dr Evans" Becker said, holding out his hand which Dr Evans shook.

"Will you do me a favour though? Dr Evans said to Becker, keeping hold of his hand and the captain gave him a confused look "Call me Blaine- I really hate Dr Evans"

* * *

><p>Becker lay in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He looked at his iPhone on the small cabinet next to the bed checked the time, <em>23:51…I'm not sleeping tonight…<em>Becker thought to himself…_still, at least Connors not by himself…_ As he lay in bed, Becker noticed just how quiet the ARC was during the night hours, it was almost deadly quiet. Becker knew that only the night staff was in the building; it was their job was to man the Anomaly Detection Device and provide security during the night hours. Becker knew Dr Blaine Evans and two other members of the Medical Team were somewhere in the ARC's Medical Bay.

Becker shifted his weight slightly, being careful not to knock the drip that was still in his arm. Looking back up to the ceiling, Becker thought back to a few hours ago. Abby and Jess had come to visit the two men at around half past five, and had stayed for half an hour until Dr Evans told them that Becker needed to rest. Matt had been down three times, only stopping for a few minutes to check how his team mates were doing before he went home at eight o'clock, leaving Becker to rest.

Becker picked up his phone and unlocked it before looking at the screen; it was a picture of him and Connor on one of the team's regular nights out. The two men were rather drunk; Becker thought back to the night and remembered it had been Jess who had taken the photo. The team had gone to a karaoke bar after a rather long day at the ARC and after a few drinks, Conner and Becker had decided to get on stage and sing '_Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_' by Aerosmith. Jess had taken the picture mid-song, Connor had his arm round Becker's shoulder and was singing to Becker.

Smiling to himself at the memory of the night out, Becker placed his phone back on the cabinet just as he heard the door slowly open. The blue nightlights flickered into life, casting their dim glow around the room and in walked in Dr Blaine Evans wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a Batman hoddie, Becker smiled at the sight of the ARC doctor in casual clothes and holding two bags of clear fluid.

"What are you doing awake Becker, its midnight" Blaine said quietly, walking over to Becker's bed.

"Couldn't sleep- the drips annoying me and I can't get comfortable" Becker said in a hushed whining voice.

"You sound worse than some of the kids I dealt with on the Children's Ward" Blaine said, shaking his head "So how are you feeling, any change?" Blaine said, walking to side of the bed and unhooking the now empty bag of fluid handing from the silver hook next to the bed and replacing it with a full one.

"Not really, just tired but can't sleep" watching as Blaine connected the fresh bag of fluid to his drip.

"Okay- well if you start feeling ill at all, press the buzzer" Blaine said, giving Becker a smile as the captain nodded, he then moved away from the bed and walked round to Connors. He lifted the clipboard from the end of the bedstead and wrote a few things down. He then looked at the heart monitor that was beeping quietly.

"How is he?" Becker asked quietly, turning on his side to watch Blaine whilst he changed his fluid bag.

"Stable, for now, we'll wake him up tomorrow about midday and see how he is. Were still trying to discover why Connor reacted the way he did and you haven't, but were working on it" Blaine said, pulling off his plastic gloves and dropping them into the metal, yellow bin by the bed.

"Will he be okay? I mean, is there going to be any lasting damage?" Becker said, the concern filling his voice.

"I don't know, honestly" Blaine said sadly, walking away from the bed and back towards the door "But I will do everything to fix him Becker" Blaine, and with that he walked out the door, leaving Becker to watch over Connor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay- me again. Been a few days but i am finally in a place where this is going to get finished (hopefully lol). ****Now this chapter kinda came from nowhere but I but once reading it back i was really pleased with it. Please drop a reveiw and tell em what you think :D Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

'_Where the bloody hell am I'…this was the first thought to form itself inside Connor Temples head. _

_Connor opened and closed his hands a couple of times, he then moved his feet- giving them a small wiggle, just to check everything was working. Satisfied it was, Connor opened his eyes, squinting as a bright, white light penetrated his eyelids. As Connors eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he noticed the room around him started to become clearer, and it was then Connor gasped._

_He was in the old ARC, more specifically- the old ARC's Op's Centre. He could see the outline of the curved walls and he noticed the sloping ramp that had led up to Lester's office, he then noticed the figure standing at the top of the ramp. The figure was wearing white trousers and a white shirt, and as Connor sat up- the figures face came into focus._

"_It can't be…" Connor mumbled, feeling his heartbeat quicken pace._

"_When are ye going learn nothings impossible Connor" the familiar accent of Professor Nick Cutter filled the room. It was then Cutter let out a laugh and began walking down the ramp towards Connor._

"_You're dead…" Connor said, although not entirely believing this as he watched Cutter walk down the ramp. Connor took this moment to look at his former mentors feature. He looked exactly the way he had always done, and yet, somehow he looked different- and Connor couldn't think why._

"_If I'm dead- then so are you" Cutter said almost like he was talking about the weather as he finally reached the bottom of the ramp. He then turned to face Connor "But somehow- I don't think your dead" Cutter laughed, watching the dumbstruck look on Connors face._

"_Whoa…this is so weird" Connor said, slowly getting to his feet so he was finally level with his mentor "How can I be talking to you right now? I saw you…I saw what Helen did" Connor said- but it was only now he noticed what was so different about Nick Cutter. He looked younger then Connor had ever seen, and the most relaxed the young man had ever seen the professor._

"_Oh, that still happened Connor- but I'm not here to talk about that" Cutter said, taking a step towards the young man and mentioning his to walk with him. Connor did as he was told, and followed Cutter across the room. After what seemed like no time at all, Cutter and Connor were sitting on a bench looking across the empty space of the old ARC's Main Ops Centre._

"_So where are we?" Connor asked, breaking the silence between him and Cutter._

"_Where does it look like genius?" Cutter said, grinning as he looked across at Connor._

"_Ha ha…I know where we are- the ARC, or the old ARC. I meant **where** are we?" Connor said, making sure to emphasize the point he was trying to get across._

"_The in-between I guess" Cutter said almost to himself then to Connor, he then looked straight ahead of him "Stephen and Sarah say hi" he said suddenly, causing Connor to turn quickly to look at him._

"_What do you mean? Are they here as well- because I don't know if I can handle anymore ghosts" Connor said quickly, looking around the room._

"_No, there not here Connor" Cutter said as he shook his head "this is our conversation and only ours alone" Cutter finished sadly turning back to face Connor._

_The two men sat in the longest silence yet, both preoccupied in their thoughts._

"_Connor- the reason you're here is because I wanted to give you a choice" Cutter began "You are the most genuine man I have ever had the pleasure to meet- you were like my son and you still are. That's why I picked you as part of the ARC team. Not because you're a pest that I couldn't get rid of, but because you were genuine, and looking back I think you kept me grounded" Cutter said, looking at Connor "That's why I needed to give you a choice Connor" he finished, turning to face the empty room._

"_What choice Cutter? I'm really confused right now and you talking about choices isn't really helping" Connor said, grinning at the last bit, and even Cutter smiled._

"_The choice of what to do- right now you've reached that point where you will have to make the hardest choice of your life" Cutter said._

"_What choice Cutter?" Connor repeated "you're talking in riddles and none of this even makes sense" Connor said, watching as Cutter stood up and took a few steps forward._

"_The choice between going back to the present" Cutter said, and as he did, he waved his left hand in front of him and out of nowhere an anomaly appeared- the ball of light casting a ghostly glow around the room "Or to stay here, with me" Cutter said, waving his right hand and causing another anomaly to form in the air._

_And it was then everything clicked into place in Connors head._

_Connor slowly stood up, looking at the two anomalies that were slowly spinning through the air in front of him. _

"_You get a choice, whether you want to die or not?" Connor said turning to face Cutter._

"_Not everybody does, I didn't- nor did Stephen and Sarah. But you do. I'm giving you a choice to either go back to the present or to stay here- and live out the rest of time in peace" Cutter said, moving to stand next to Connor._

_Connor looked dumbstruck from the anomalies to the face of the professor- he shouldn't even be considering the idea of not going back- but somehow, the idea of peace was strangely attractive to Connor._

_But then a face flashed into his mind, a face of someone he couldn't leave behind, not now, not after all they'd been through together._

"_You're thinking about Becker aren't you?" Cutter said, turning to face Connor, who nodded._

"_I can't leave him behind Cutter- he waited that whole year for me to return home from the Cretaceous, and we've been through so much together. I couldn't do that to him, not again" Connor said, looking Cutter in the eye- the professor gave him a look before nodding._

"_You've made your choice" Cutter said, smiling at Connor, who looked shocked._

"_What…is that it? It's as simple as that?" Connor asked, watching as Cutter slowly walked away from him._

"_It's as simple as that" Cutter said laughing, stepping so the shards of floating glass of the anomaly began to swallow him._

"_Wait, you can't just go- will I see you again?" Connor said desperately steeping forward, but Cutter held out his hand._

"_No…no you won't" Cutter said honestly "Not until the end of days Connor. But I want you to know I am incredibly proud of you, you've grown from being some annoying college student to an amazing, courageous young man- just remember that, no matter what people tell you" Cutter said, and Connor saw him slowly begin disappear from existence._

"_Tell me one last thing Professor" Connor said, taking a step back "Was any of this real? Or has it all been happening in my head?"_

_Cutter laughed loudly before giving Connor a knowing smile as the shards of glass enveloped his entire body._

"_Of course this has been happening in your head, Connor- but what stops it from being it was real?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eleven over- tell what you think :) D<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, and really, really sorry with the long gap between this chapter and the last one- just everything in life kinda collided and I didn't have any time to write, which is no excuse- but now I have finally got round to finishing this story.**

**I think it has the best conclusion but feedback from you guys is always nice so let me know what you think. Good ending? Crap ending, whatever- reviews are good :) For now enjoy.**

**I don't own Primeval or any other related characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"This might hurt a little Becker, but it won't be that bad" Blaine said, looking at the drip that was currently still inside Becker's arm, the captain gave Matt a look, and Matt couldn't help but grin.

"At least you're okay mate, we'll have you back in no time- although Hemple is growing on me" Matt said, giving Becker's shoulder. The ARC's team leader had spent all morning from the moment he arrived at the Anomaly Research Centre in the state-of-the-art Medical Bay with Becker, keeping the military captain company and to make sure Connor was doing okay. He had even said no to attend a callout at an office block in the city- leaving it the capable hands of Abby and Becker's stand in Jake Hemple.

"It might feel a little weird as I pull it out but nothing to major" Blaine said, taking a small breath and seeing Becker give him a small nod. Blaine then slowly pulled the needle that was connected to the drip out of Becker's skin, and after a few moments- it was all over.

"Okay, hold this where the needle was" Blaine said, holding up a piece of cotton wool "And I'll go grab you a plaster" Blaine said, placing the used drip in a tub and walking across the room. Becker stretched out his arm, the feeling of being able to felt really good, he then glanced at Connor and sighed.

"When are they gonna wake him up mate?" Becker asked, not able to take his eyes of his best mate who still looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"I think there doing him next mate" Matt said, glancing at the clock on the wall before turning to look at Connor. Becker just nodded and slowly sat up in bed, he yawned and ran his hand through his ruffled hair- he then turned to the door in time to see Blaine and another doctor walk into the room- both were wearing gloves and Blaine was holding a rather long needle in his hands.

"Right- time to wake him up" Blaine said, giving Becker a small smile. Becker looked Blaine in the eye- this was it.

xxxxx

_Connor looked at the glowing anomaly and sadly watched as Professor Nick Cutter finally faded from sight. He then watched as the anomaly began to spin slower and slower until I completely disappeared from existence._

_The words of his former mentor where still ringing in his ears, and he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach…had he made the right choice? Was this even real, what would have happened if he had taken the other choice, of going with Cutter, would he have just died…in the real world? Connor shuddered at the thought that he could have chosen to stay here._

_Realizing that the room was getting slowly brighter, he knew whatever was going to happen next was going to happen very soon. _

_Connor suddenly felt very tense, was he about to die? Or come back to life? This was all rather confusing for the ARC team's techie. Then it happened._

_xxxxx_

The first thing Connor noticed as he woke up was the pain. He felt like every muscle in his body on was fire, but in a flash, the pain was gone, only to be replaced with numbness. Connor wasn't quite sure where he was but he had been having the craziest dream about Cutter and the afterlife. After a few seconds, Connor attempted to open his eyes, but when he did, all that he saw was a bright light. Nothing else.

He could hear voices all around him but nothing they were saying was distinguishable- it all just sounded jumbled up in his head. He then felt a hand grab onto his arm, and he immediately knew whose hand it was- it wasn't soft and smooth like Abby's or Jess's, but it was rough and calloused- and he had felt that hand before.

"Becker…" Connor tried to talk but his throat was groggy and it felt like he had swallowed a million knives. He blinked as his eyes began to adjust to the light in the room, and very slowly he began to see the shadows of four people begin to form in the space above him. The voices sounded slightly clearer now and Connor could just make out what one of them was saying.

"Connor, my name is Doctor Blaine Evans, I need you to blink twice for me, can you do that?" the voice said, and Connor did as he was told- blinking twice and the room began to come into focus.

"Brilliant Connor, now I need you to stick your thumb in the air- reckon you can do that?" and once again, Connor followed the instruction. He could finally see the face of Blaine above him and a nurse standing to the side, turning his head he saw Matt standing at the foot of the bed- a grin on his face. Connor smiled before turning to the person he had woken up for. Becker was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his hand still gripping onto Connors arm.

"Am I dead?" Connor asked, his voice groggy and hoarse from the lack of use, and he heard Becker laugh.

"No mate, you're not dead, I promise" Becker said, feeling his eyes water as he finally let go off Connors arm, he rested his hand on the bed and smiled at Connor.

"How long have I been out?" Connor asked the room in general. Matt was the one who answered.

"A few days mate" Matt replied "But none of that matters now you're going to be okay" Matt said.

"Right, I think Connor needs to get some rest- Becker you can stay with him but Matt-" Blaine began saying, but Matt interrupted him.

"No worries doc, I need to get back upstairs" Matt said, smiling at Blaine, he then turned to Connor "It's good to have you back mate" the team leader said to Connor before leaving the room.

"We'll keep you under 15 min's observations Connor, just get some rest and recharge" Blaine said, giving Connor and Becker a smile before walking to his office on the other side of the Medical Centre.

"You had me worried for a while Connor" Becker said quietly, looking the technical genius in the eye.

"I'm sorry mate, won't happen again" Connor said grinning, before seeing the sad expression on Becker's face "Or at least I'll try not to" Connor said, which earned him a laugh from Becker.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Con" Becker said, leaning forward and taking Connors hand in his hand "Just next time, try and be more careful mate. I don't want to nearly lose you again"

"Is that an order Becker?" Connor said playfully.

"A direct order Connor" Becker replied as he grinned and the two men feel into a comfortable silence. After a few moments, Connor spoke up.

"Can I have some food please, I'm starving?" Connor said, giving Becker his best puppy dog eyes, and Becker laughed.

"You're always hungry mate" Becker said, letting go off Connors hand and standing up "I guess something's never change"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go- finished. Thanks to readers who stuck with this right to the end, it does mean a lot to know people take the time to actually read my stuff. Anyway, drop a review and tell me what you think,<strong>

**Dan**


End file.
